The 17th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 17th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 23, 1990. Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - John Conboy (senior executive producer), Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Steven Kent (senior supervising producer), Charlotte Savitz (supervising producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (producer)' *All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Thomas de Villiers (coordinating producer), Terry Cacavio (coordinating producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert Calhoun (executive producer), Barbara J. Garshman (superising producer), Catherine Maher (coordinating producer), Robert Kochman (producer), Kathy Chambers (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), Tom Langan (producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Michael Gliona (director), Rick Bennewitz (director), Rob Schiller (director), Pamela Fryman (associate director), Jeanine Guarneri-Frons (associate director)' *''All My Children - Jack Coffey (director), Christopher Goutman (director), Henry Kaplan (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director) *''As the World Turns'' - Paul Lammers (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Bob Schwarz (director), Maria Wagner (director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Heather Hill (director), Frank Pacelli (director), Randy Robbins (director), Mike Denney (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director), Kathryn Foster (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Pamela K. Long (head writer), Nancy Curlee (associate head writer), Trent Jones (associate head writer), Jeff Ryder (story consultant), Stephen Demorest (script editor), Garrett Foster (breakdown writer), Peter Brash (breakdown writer), Nancy Williams Watt (breakdown writer), Patty Gideon Sloan (breakdown/script writer), Richard Culliton (breakdown/script writer), N. Gail Lawrence (script writer), Pete T. Rich (script writer), Melissa Salmons (script writer)' *''All My Children - Agnes Nixon, Lorraine Broderick, Margaret DePriest, Susan Kirshenbaum, Kathleen Klein, Karen Lewis, Megan McTavish, Victor Miller, Elizabeth Page, Elizabeth Smith, Gillian Spencer, Wisner Washam, Mary K. Wells *''One Life to Live'' - S. Michael Schnessel (head writer), Craig Carlson (co-head writer), Leah Laiman (co-head writer), Ethel Brez (associate head writer), Mel Brez (associate head writer), Addie Walsh (associate head writer), Dorothy Ann Purser (writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (writer), Norman Hart (writer), Lanie Bertram (writer) *''Santa Barbara'' - Charles Pratt Jr. (head writer), Robert Guza Jr. (associate head writer), Sam Hall (associate head writer), Patrick Mulcahey (story editor), Courtney Simon (script writer), Gary Tomlin (script writer), Lynda Myles (script writer), Josh Griffith (breakdown writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (associate head writer), Jerry Birn (writer), John F. Smith (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Enid Powell (writer), Rex M. Best (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, ''Santa Barbara)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Stephen Schnetzer (Cass Winthrop, Another World) Lead Actress *'WIN: Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, ''Guiding Light)' *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless) *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, As the World Turns) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Henry Darrow (Rafael Castillo, ''Santa Barbara)' *Roscoe Born (Robert Barr, ''Santa Barbara) *Robert Gentry (Ross Chandler, All My Children) *Quinn Redeker (Rex Sterling, The Young and the Restless) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital) *Kristoff St. John (Adam Marshall, Generations) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children)' *Mary Jo Catlett (Mary Finnegan, ''General Hospital) *Michelle Forbes (Sonni Carrera, Guiding Light) *Lynn Herring (Lucy Coe, General Hospitall) *Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, The Young and the Restless) Juvenile Male *'WIN: Andy Kavovit (Paul Ryan, ''As the World Turns)' *Bryan Buffington (Bill Lewis, ''Guiding Light) Juvenile Female *'WIN: Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney, ''All My Children)' *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital) *Charlotte Ross (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) *Liz Vassey (Emily Ann Sago, All My Children) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restles - Erv Hurd (technical director), Janice Bendiksen (technical director), David Navarrette (electronic camera), Scha Jani (video control), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Joseph Vicens (electronic camera)' *''As the World Turns - Jack Young (electronic camera), Dave Hersh (electronic camera), Scott Acton (senior video), Karin Grzella (electronic camera), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Patrick Finn (electronic camera), George Seelinger (technical director), Michael Terelle (senior video) *''Generations'' - Harold Weatherly (electronic camera), Dick Roecker (technical directors), Paul Zigabarra (video control), Les Atkinson (electronic camera), Frank Marciate (electronic camera), Roy Holm (electronic camera), Mike Higuera (technical directors) *''Guiding Light'' - Matt Lagle (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), William J. Van Den Noort (technical directors), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Bill Vignari (video control), Howard C. Rosenzweig (video control), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), James Angerame (technical directors) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Brian W. McRae, Ted Polmanski''' *''All My Children'' - Dennis Size, Donna Larson, Alan Blacher *''Another World'' - Bob Hickey, Howard Strawbridge Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Martin Davich (music director/composer), Amy Evans (music supervisor), Ken Corday (composer)' *''All My Children - Billy Barber (composer), Harold Wheeler (composer), Frederika Wisehart (music director), Sybil Weinberger (music director) *''Santa Barbara'' - Rick Rhodes (music supervisor), Jonathan Firstenberg (music supervisor), Dominic Messinger (director/composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Holmes Easley (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Lawrence King (art director), David Harnish (set decorator), Elmon Webb (scenic designer)' *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Randy Gunderson (set decorator), Jack Forrestel (art director), Jay Garvin (set decorator), Sy Tomashoff (art director) *''Generations'' - Josee Lemonnier (set decorator), Linda Berger (set decorator), Ken Johnson (production designer), Debe Hale (art director) *''Guiding Light'' - James Stewart (scenic designer), David Smith (scenic designer), Barry Axtell (scenic designer), Richard Dennis (art director), Richard C. Hankins (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker''' *'WIN: ''All My Children - Carol Luiken, Charles Clute''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Lee Smith *''Guiding Light'' - David Loveless *''Loving'' - Bob Anton *''The Young and the Restless'' - Greg York Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Dan Brumett, Marc Beruti''' *''As the World Turns'' - Steve Shatkin, Joseph Mastroberti *''Guiding Light'' - William J. Van Den Noort, Thomas J. Bornkamp, Brian Rosner, Richard Sens Jr. Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Rafael O. Valentin (post-production mixer), Donald Henderson (music mixer), Peter Romano (sound effects), Lanky Linstrot (post-production mixer), Tommy Persson (audio mixer), Patrick Lucatorto (audio mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (sound effects)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Neal Weinstein (production mixer), Clyde Kaplan (production mixer), Bob Maryon (post-production mixer/sound effects), Barbara Hagan (production sound effects), Larry Maggiore (production sound effects), Jerry Shirar (post- production mixer) *''General Hospital'' - Zoli Osaze *''Guiding Light'' - Joe Gallant (sound effects), Tim Pankewicz (sound effects/music mixer), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Nicholas Selby (music mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Mark Landon, Steve Artmont, Edward J. Heim''' *''Another World'' - Christine Leiter, Margot Boccia, Steven Lawrence *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Barry R. Koper, Sandy Reimer, Bill Goodwin, Christine Lai-Johnson *''Days of our Lives'' - Robert Sloan, Gail Hopkins, Carol Brown, Lucia Bianca, Keith Crary *''Guiding Light'' - Josephine Cianelli, Sue Saccavino, Joseph Cola Outstanding Original Song *''This Time Around'' from The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Allocco, David Kurtz, Lothar *''Here's To The Shows'' from One Life to Live - Jonathan L. Segal *''Bullies from Shining Time Stations - Joe Raposo'' *''You Make Everything Feel So Right'' from Guiding Light - A.J. Gundell *''Follow the Future'' from Santa Barbara - Dominic Messinger, Cliff Downs Outstanding Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Generations - Penelope Gottlieb''' *''All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr, Ada Whitney Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Angel De Angelis (head hairstylist), John Quaglia (hairstylist), Annette Bianco (hairstylist), Joyce Sica (hairstylist)' *''As the World Turns - Lake Ellen Watson, Lillian Cvecich *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Kathy Weltman, Carlos Pelz *''Generations'' - Carol McCoo, Danny Valencia *''The Young and the Restless'' - Annette M. Jones, India Sparhawkk, Carla Patino Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 13 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Another World'' - 5 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Generations'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''Guiding Light'' - 13 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Loving ''- 1 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 2 Noinations / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 9 Nominations / 5 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 14 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys